Without You I'll be Miserable at Best
by ollieollieo
Summary: Bella and Edward have been glued to the hip since they were two.Bella discovers that she wants more. But what happends when Edward denies his feelings and they just stay friends? What will happen when Bella decides to move on? AH.RATED M FOR LATER CH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…not even Edward. Unfortunately.**

**CHAPTER 1**

" **F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is for You and me. N is for Anywhere and anytime at all down here in the de-!"**

"ugh" I groaned as I slammed my fist down on the snooze button. It was official I have the most obnoxious alarm clock known to man. I don't know what I was thinking when I let Edward pick out my alarm clock. I should've known that he would come back with something like this but I guess I thought an alarm clock would be safe. I was wrong. Edward is just the type of person who when sent to pick out something as simple as an alarm clock would come back with a bright yellow Spongebob song that sang the Spongebob 'Fun' song.

"**F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U's for uranium... bombs. N is for no survivo-"**

"rrrggg" I groaned hitting the snooze button again but with a little more force this time. Oh I guess I should mention that Edward is my best friend. We've known each other since we were two and I offered him part if my cookie in daycare. I live on the corner of my block and Edward lives in the house right behind mine. He has a twin sister Alice and an older brother Emmett. Alice is an insane shopaholic who loves to meddle. Emmett is an enormous teddy bear who looks tough on the outside but he really is a big softie. I love them all including their parents Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a Psychologist.

I'm an only child and my parents are Renee and Charlie.

We all grew up together. We've lived in Forks our whole lives. It's a small town that rarely sees the sun. Oh and I almost forgot to mention the other two additions to our group, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper moved here when me Edward and Alice were in the 3rd grade. We all just kind of melded together and away from everyone else.

"**Plankton those things aren't what fun is about. Now do it like this. F is for friends who do"**

That's it! I push the object of my annoyance off of my night stand succeeding in ripping the plug out of the socket. Ha ha evil noise maker I win. I take a deep breathe enjoying the silence and my victory than attempt to go back to sleep. I had been in that dream state where your like 2 seconds from falling asleep and your whole body relaxes making you think that your falling so you twitch to catch yourself. Right as my consciousness was fading the all too familiar footsteps were heard running up the stairs.

I kept my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. My door creaked opened and I felt the

All to familiar body lay down next to me.

"Hey laby ass…I know your not sleepin your like the worst actress eber " Edward said with what sounded like a mouth full of food. I just grunted in response trying to bury myself deeper under the covers.

"Hey you unplugged it" he said in a hurt voice no doubt seeing the alarm clock that was now on the floor .I still didn't say anything and the next thing I knew the covers were ripped from my body and thrown to the side of my room.

"What the hell Cullen!" I growled pulling the pillow over my head.

"Hey! You stole my pajama bottoms! Again!" He said tugging at the blue plaid fabric that was currently covering my legs.

"So you stole my Escape The Fate cd last week!" I yelled from under the pillow.

"I borrowed it" he scoffed.

"Well I 'm borrowing your pants"

I didn't have to lift my head to know he was rolling his eyes.

"Your mom is making breakfast so hurry up and get dressed. You got 20 minutes…oh and here's your outfit." He said throwing something on top of me.

This caught my attention. I popped my head out from under the pillow and glared at him "That is sooo not happening Cullen"

"Hey you agreed to the bet and you lost. I guess now you know….I

M always right" he smiled smugly.

"I'm not wearing that" I growled.

"Oh yes you are Swan. Now get your ass up and do something with that haystack on your head" he said smiling.

I picked up my pillow and launched it towards him but he dodged it and left the room.

My head fell back onto the bed and I sighed.

Stupid bet.

Stupid slut waitress.

A few weeks back when me and Edward couldn't sleep we decided to go to Denny's at like one in the morning. Our waiter was really grouchy and just a complete bitch. So Edward bet me that he could still get her number. I hated it when he got cocky so I of course bet against him.

Sure enough he put on his Edward dazzle and she not only gave him her number but offered him a free 'ride' in the back of her car after her shift. Edward paid the bill and quickly dragged me out of there after throwing her number away. I laughed at his disgusted face but stopped when the thought of losing the bet caught up to me.

The bet was if Edward won he got to pick my outfit for the first day of school. If I won the bet I got to keep my favorite pillow of his that I always use when I'm at his house. I know what your thinking but the pillow was amazingly soft and I was in love with it.

So now here I am. I got up and looked at the outfit.

Oh. Shit.

I'm going to kill him.


End file.
